fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peppy Vixen
Summary Peppy Vixen is the main character of a Faintree spin-off series that I won't give out the name of right now ;). She is a teenage bisexual transgender girl living in the 1st world. Her personality depends on how she feels. * I guess this applies to all of her emotions?: She is based of me except there are certain different such as it being exaggerated in some ways. While, she only fights in order to protect others and herself sometimes. She always cares about how others feel. Unless she hates them, she doesn't want to upset them and hopes that she hasn't done so. She also believes that even if it isn't the social norm, anyone should be free to do whatever makes them happy as long as nothing gets hurt. One thing that proves how loyal and kind she is, she tries to not accidentally kill even the smallest animals whether she's scared of them or not and she gets a little bit upset if she accidentally kills one. Like the term "They wouldn't even hurt a fly" can be taken literally. When she tried to end her life by casting a spell on her that would prevent her from resurrecting twice, she did care about how it would upset others. However, she thought that she just can't continue living her life like this and that it would be torture for her to go on. She also hates herself. She thinks that she is a idiot because she thinks that she makes too many mistakes in her life and believes that she makes more mistakes than most people do. There's also other things such as how she tried to kill herself TWICE after buying illegal anti-resurrection potions and then got caught by the police for possessing them. She gets her words mixed up so she says something that either causes her to lose an argument or makes herself look like an idiot (Maybe some of that is just what she believes). Sometimes when she says something. It could takes her days, weeks or maybe even months to realize that he could've said something else while she believes that everyone else she knows seems to think of in a snap. Unlike many trans individuals, she isn't proud to be trans, it feels like a curse to her (No I'm not saying transgender people are cursed it's just how Peppy and I feel about being trans) due to how much heartache it has given her and she wishes that she was born cisgender female instead. All because of how concerned she is concerned about her voice, she never talks in public or in front of anyone who she doesn't know. Now this isn't something that she hates about herself. She is lazy. It takes awhile for her to do certain tasks in the morning like how it could take her like 30 minutes or an hour to do the next task in the morning like getting breakfast, brushing her teeth, or hair and etc. But it is actually easy to get her to do any task even if she doesn't want to do it. If you ask her to do it, she'll do it. As long as it won't hurt anyone of course due to what she believes. Many people in the universe like fighting as a sport. But Peppy doesn't actually fight very often despite her having eleven years of fighting experience. She only fights for self defense. If it's a big insect that makes buzzing noises, she will be too scared to fight back. She is scared of the dark as well. She cannot sleep without a little bit of light and 100% silence, which is why she turns her fairy lights and radio on when she goes to sleep (I mean she started to freak out after being in an area that is completely dark for a few seconds). * Happy: She is bouncing around, making terrible puns, jokes that can be either references to her favorite fictional medias or just puns and jokes in general and messes around a little. When she was younger, messing around caused her to be quite reckless and a rebel sometimes getting her into trouble. But she's not like that anymore. * Laid back: '''She is calm. She doesn't feel like she has any worries on her mind or anything. She might watch a show, a video, draw, talk to her friends or maybe even play video games if she feels like it. * '''Angry: '''When she was younger, she would go on a rampage. Just going around destroying stuff. But she would've never really hurt anyone. Now she just talks to other people about her thoughts or just like when she is laid back, she might watch a show, a video, draw, talk to her friends or maybe even play video games if she feels like it. Also whenever she accidentally hurts herself such as stubbing her paws, she makes angry fox noises. * '''Depressed: She doesn't feel like talking to anyone, she'll have time to herself instead and feels quite hopeless. Powers and Stats Tier 9-B,' 9-A '''with Statistics Amplifications '''Name: '''Peppy Vixen '''Origin: '''Faintree (Spin-off) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Vixen '''Powers and Abilities: 'Resurrection, Reincarnation, Immortality (Type 4), Enhanced Jumping, Skilled Axe Wielder, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, can walk, stand or run along walls and ceilings, can change the element of her Shyrinite attacks between gold and silver, Projectile Reflection Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Punched hole into her wall when she was depressed. Knocked Amanda back into a wall causing her to go straight through it. Competed against Felix Mago during training, who has sliced hover cars in half.), '''Room Level '''with Statistics Amplification (She boosts her attack stats to this level), '''Higher '''against Silver Shyrinite attacks 'Speed: Supersonic '''(Reacted to and countered bullets from ???'s soldiers's machine guns several metres away.), '''Hypersonic via Statistics Amplification (She boosts her speed to this high.) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level '(Capable of punching herself in the face without dying. Survived hits from Amanda who sliced through stone pillars with her own sword.) Resurrection makes her difficult to kill. 'Stamina: Average Human Range: '''Standard Melee. 30 feet via jumping (She can jump forwards, backwards or jump up in the air.). Multiversal via Reincarnation '''Standard Equipment: * Poison Feral Axe: It was given to her by her own parents when she was 12. The first one was actually a sword that was given to her when she was four which was when she started training on how to fight. But then it got replaced, she got another one after that and then eventually also got replaced due to her growing in height as she got older so her other weapons were eventually too small for her. * Anti-Resurrection potions: 'These were illegal potions that Peppy smuggled in that she only tried to use in order to stop her from resurrecting. However, the effect ware off after half an hour. She no longer has them as they got taken away by the police. 'Intelligence: '''Peppy is capable of pointing out mistakes from all of her fights and learning from them. When it comes to ranged attacks, she tries to dodge and reflect them with her own axe. At the beginning of the fight she never forgets to activate Neutralize Nullify, boost her stats so that she can destroy her opponents with immense speed while also doing massive damage to them, runs towards them and attacks them. But one thing that she never does in a fight is give up. After she dies she will get back up, learn from her mistakes and try to think of a logical way to take them down. She is known to have knowledge of random facts about geography (Sometimes pointless) that like 99% of people would never know. Although she gets her words mixed up so she says something that either causes her to lose an argument or makes herself look like an idiot, or maybe that's just what she believes? Sometimes when she says something. It could takes her days, weeks or maybe even months to realize that he could've said something else while she believes that everyone else she knows seems to think of in a snap. '''Weakness: '''Since her Shyrinite Element is gold, she is weaker against Diamond Shyrinite attacks to an unknown extent. Scared of buzzing insects and the dark. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Resurrection, Reincarnation and Immortality (Type 4): '''Just like every character in Faintree. Everytime Peppy dies, her body will disappear and reappear in just three seconds with her body being completely undamaged like nothing happened to her. However, when she dies of old age (On average her species lives up to around 80). She will be reincarnated into another life anywhere within the infinite multiverse of existence. It should also be noted that since all resurrection works the same way for all characters in Faintree and (certain characters I wont mention the name of due to Faintree (2018) spoilers) once resurrected after being one shot by a Low 2-C being. * '''Poison Manipulation: '''All attacks from her axe has a 30% chance of infecting poison into her opponents which will slowly weaken to the point where you don't have the energy to fight in 90 seconds and then kill you 10 seconds later. * '''Statistics Amplification: '''For two seconds she spins her axe around with her paws which causes her attack and speed stats to increase. '''Power Nullification also known as, Neutralize Nullify: '''Shuts down all of the opponents powers excluding the ones listed down below. But it does have one disadvantage. They are only nullified for a minute so Peppy will snap her fingers again once the time is up and it is even capable of working against beings who can resist nullified. This is because Gwen Yuto was immune to the Head Master's Negation Spell which was meant to not only negate all of her powers, but also stop her from being able to move at all. But (A certain character I won't mention the name of because '''again spoilers) was able to successfully use it against Gwen. It should be noted that all Neutralize Nullify's work the same way for all character who possess it which not only includes Peppy but also two Low 2-C beings (I wont mention the name of due to Faintree (2018) spoilers) so therefore it can work on this scale. These are all of the powers that it doesn't nullify. Any powers that are listed on here doesn't get nullified, while any powers that aren't listed on here gets nullified. # Resurrection # Reincarnation # Forcefield Creation # Immortality (Type 4, 1 and 7) # Death Inducement/One Hit KO. # Statistics Amplification # Didn't nullify Avelyn's Light Manipulation/Durability and Regeneration Negation. # Non-corporeal # Flight # Invisibility # Power Stealing # Regeneration (Low-Mid or above). Neutralize Nullify is not capable of nullifying Low-Mid regen so it shouldn't be able to nullify any higher levels of regen. # Life Absorption # Physical and ranged attacks that don't contain any powers that haven't been listed here. # Skills (Weapon Mastery, H2H combat, martial arts, etc..) Others Notable Victories: Armando Castillo (W.L.A (Verse)) Armando's Profile (Speed was equal and 9-B tiers were used) Notable Loses: Frisk (Noirtale) Frisk's Profile (Speed equal and 9-B tiers were used) David Beckham (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) David's Profile (Speed equal and 9-B tiers were used) Inconclusive matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Animal Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users